The Judge's Revenge
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Fic about Judge Rather getting revenge on Horatio, and it's got DuCaine, of course! Do not own CSI: Miami, and please R&R! Chapter 10 is up! FINISHED! R&R!
1. DuCaine Fluff

Fic about that evil Judge Rather, he wants revenge on Horatio, and manages to find out that there's someone Horatio loves more than his own self. Who could it be, and can that person survive, though a Judge wants that person dead??

--

Horatio stepped out of the bathroom dressed and with slightly damp hair and walked into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw his, well, girlfriend reading the paper while sipping a cup of coffee. He walked over to her and just as she set her cup down he wrapped his arms around her waist while she had her back to him. She held onto his hands and said,

"Hey Handsome,"

"Hello Beautiful," He replied back and then spun her around.

She smiled at him and he gently kissed her lips and then they got ready for work. They dropped hands as soon as they walked in the lab, keeping their relationship a secret from everyone.

The day passed quickly, and as Calleigh was leaving, she stopped by Horatio's office. She knocked and heard his weary voice say,

"Come in,"

She slipped inside and shut the door. She grinned at him, and his face immediately lit up, all traces of weariness gone.

"Hi Handsome,"

"Hey Beautiful," He replied, and she perched on the edge of his chair.

"So, got a lot of paperwork?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Horatio sighed, and Calleigh smiled.

"You want some help with that?"

"No, go on home, I can get this. I'm only gonna be here another few hours or so,"

"All right. I'll see you when you get home?"

"Always," He replied, and she glanced around.

When she was satisfied that there wasn't anyone around, she dropped a kiss on top of his head and he caught her chin, pressing his lips to hers for the briefest moment, knowing that that kiss would be just enough to keep him going through all the paperwork. She tossed him a quick smile before walking out.

--

Next chapter's posted with this, since; it's not really that good, just some fluff, and not much else. The next chapter's gonna have more, well, drama and stuff like that. Please review if you read, and thanks for reading!!


	2. DuCaine Trouble and Tension

Chapter 2!! Horatio thinks Calleigh's in trouble, is she??

--

On her way to her house, Calleigh got a call from her father, who was drunk. He slurred his words, but Calleigh got the gist of it. He needed her to help him with, well, being drunk.

Calleigh went over to his house and stayed with him until she realized that it was one o'clock in the morning. She checked her phone, which she had turned off and saw that Horatio had sent her a bunch of texts and left a bunch of messages. With a sigh she called him back and he answered,

"Horatio,"

"Horatio, it's me,"

"Oh, thank God, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just at my dad's, and he was, well, you know,"

"Drunk?" He said gently, and Calleigh said,

"Yeah, he was drunk. I was just about to leave,"

"Be careful, do you have your gun on you?"

"Uh, no, why?"

"Does your father have one?"

"No, I won't let him have one," Horatio swore, something Horatio Caine almost never did.

"Horatio, what's up?"

"You're in danger, I want you to get home as soon as you can, okay?"

"Yeah, I was just leaving,"

"Stay on the line, all right?"

"Okay," She said and walked out of her dad's house.

She got to her car and just as she opened the door, a black car slowly drove by and she yelled,

"Get back inside dad!"

Just in time, as gunshots rang out.

She ducked as a window on her car shattered. Horatio's voice was shouting in her ear, but she dropped her phone as she crawled in her car and took off, trying to shake the car following her. She apparently knew the streets of Miami more than they did, because she shook them off within five minutes, went home and took a blistering shower.

--

Meanwhile, Horatio had sped over to Calleigh's dad's house and pounded his fist on the door.

"Hello?" Kenwall answered the door as he said that, and Horatio said,

"Where's Calleigh?"

"Um, after the shots she took off,"

"Dang it, do you know where she could've gone?"

"No clue, who are you?" He said, grabbing a rifle.

Horatio showed him his badge and then said,

"You have a gun?" Kenwall looked sheepish and said,

"Yeah, Calleigh doesn't know," Horatio looked at him in anger and said,

"If I don't find her alive, I'm coming after you, and you will be, a dead man,"

Horatio angrily walked away before he said something else that he would regret. He took a look around where Calleigh's car was and found no blood, thank God. He finally just drove back to Calleigh's house, from where he hoped to find Calleigh. He walked in and quietly shut the door.

--

Meanwhile, Calleigh had gotten out of the shower and heard the door open and close. She grabbed her gun and slowly advanced to the front door. She unlatched the safety and thrust herself out, pointing the barrel and a dark figure and saw the figure had a gun pointed at her too. She stood there, prepared to shoot, and then reached over and quickly turned the lights on. She saw Horatio standing there, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Horatio saw that it was Calleigh, and his relief was palpable, he tossed his gun aside and wrapped his arms around Calleigh. She tossed her gun aside and clung to him.

"Let's talk in the morning, okay?" Horatio said quietly, and Calleigh nodded, but said,

"Just answer me this, do you like scaring me?" He chuckled and said,

"No, but you like scaring me, not bringing your gun with you to your dad's, how could you do that?" Calleigh looked incredulously at him and said,

"Are you kidding me? Bring a gun to a drunk's house, okay," She spun around and walked away.

He followed her, still arguing and finally Calleigh said,

"I'm walking away before we say or do anything that we will regret,"

She walked into the bedroom and shut the door. She leaned against the door while Horatio leaned up against the other side.

--

I'm horrible at doing good endings!! At least, I think so. I hope you don't, but I just couldn't find a good place to do the end of a chapter. Well, if you read, you have to review!! Please? Well, thanks for reading!!


	3. Calleigh's Discovery

Chapter 3!! Hope you enjoy!!

--

After a while, Horatio walked in and wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist with her back to him and pressed his lips to the back of her neck, whispering,

"I'm sorry,"

"Me too," She whispered back, turned around and kissed him.

He smiled and they both fell asleep entwined in each other's arm.

In the morning, Calleigh woke to find Horatio gone, and a note on the bedside table that read,

"Beautiful, don't be too mad at me, but I took the day off for you. All I ask is that you be careful and take your gun everywhere you go. I'll explain later. Be safe."

He didn't sign him name to it, he didn't need to. She knew exactly who had written it, and that person was going to get it when he got home that night. She sighed in frustration and tried to go back to sleep. She found that impossible, so she got up and spent the day watching TV.

--

Later, when she knew that Horatio, Eric, Ryan, Natalia and Alexx had left the lab, she quietly snuck to the lab and pulled out the case file that was bothering Horatio the most.

The Judge's case.

She immediately got to work on it, and a few hours later her face lit up as she quickly packed the evidence away in a secure and safe place. She climbed into her Hummer and drove to where she knew Horatio, Eric and Alexx were. Speed's grave.

--

Meanwhile…

Eric pulled up to Speed's gravesite with a sad sigh. He got out and slowly walked over to Speed's grave, as it was the three year anniversary, if you could call something so sad that, of his death. Eric knelt by his grave for a brief moment, and then stood up, softly talking to Speed about the cases he had dealt with, and had been dealing with. He didn't notice another Hummer pull up and a certain red head jump out and open the passenger seat for a certain dark haired, dark skinned woman. They stood there, watching Eric until he stood up and gazed out into the distance.

Then they walked up to him and Horatio said,

"Eric,"

He turned around and said,

"H, Alexx, what're you doing, uh, never mind,"

They smiled at him and Alexx crossed over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and said,

"How're you doing, baby?"

"I'm fine, Alexx,"

"Really?"

Alexx said, narrowing her eyes.

"Really," Eric said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Well, okay then,"

She grabbed Eric's arm and led him away from the grave, giving Horatio the privacy he needed. Horatio knelt by Speed's grave and then told him about the phone call he had gotten, and since then he had been super careful about Calleigh's safety, since they didn't have her, whoever 'they' were. He kept talking until he ran out of things to say. He walked away and let Alexx take her turn.

Alexx walked over to the grave and knelt by him and talked to him softly for a while, while Horatio and Eric stared into the ocean nearby. When she was done, she joined them.

They didn't notice another Hummer pulling up and a certain blonde woman get out with a folder in hand and a gleeful smile on her face, the kind she gets when she is about to solve a case. She saw the three of them standing there and sighed.

--

Had to end it here, didn't want it to be too long, and I didn't want the next chapter to be to long either. Wuz gonna happen next?? Anyways, please don't hate me, and if you read, please review!! Thanks for reading!!


	4. He Can't Lose Someone Else

Chapter 4!! ENJOY!!

--

Calleigh began jogging towards the three of them. When she got close, she called,

"Hey, guys, you'll never guess what I just found out,"

They turned to face her and she grinned triumphantly and said,

"I've got solid, hard evidence that will tie Judge Rather to that girl's death."

"Solid? Hard?" Horatio said, and Calleigh nodded vigorously.

She handed the folder to Horatio and he looked at it with Eric and Alexx.

"Great job, Calleigh," Eric said, slapping her five, and Alexx hugged her, saying,

"Girl, you did great! That judge will be going away for a while,"

"Thank you, Calleigh, this means a lot to me," Horatio said, quietly, his voice vibrating with emotion while he conveyed all of his feelings in his gaze as it locked onto Calleigh's.

Calleigh smiled warmly at him and said softly,

"You're very welcome, Horatio,"

"Oh, and Horatio, you still owe me an explanation." Calleigh added, and turned.

She began to walk off, and got halfway to the car when Horatio spotted four guys holding guns and aiming them at Calleigh.

"Calleigh! No!" He shouted, pulling his own gun while running after her.

--

A shot rang out, and Calleigh stumbled, but turned around and started running. Horatio and Eric began shooting at the men, who shot right back. Calleigh ran up to Alexx and shielded her when they crossed back to the Hummers. They ducked behind the Hummers and Calleigh drew her gun and began helping Horatio and Eric, who were hiding behind gravestones.

Alexx leaned back against a Hummer, gasping from fright and saw Calleigh's left arm covered in blood.

"Calleigh!" She gasped, and Calleigh said, gritting her teeth,

"Leave it alone, Alexx, I'm trying to ignore it,"

"But, Calleigh, you need medical attention, baby,"

"Alexx, I am fine, I have to help them!"

The plea in Calleigh's voice made Alexx stop arguing, but she got out stuff to clean Calleigh's wound for when and if she finally agreed to let Alexx take care of her. Alexx sat back swearing in her mind and wishing for the millionth time that she had a gun. Calleigh got off some shots, and barely heard Horatio shout,

"Calleigh, are you okay?"

Calleigh didn't answer, it was taking all of her concentration to not pass out and kept her gun pointing straight.

They determined that there were four men, and they all were shooting at them. A few moments passed and Calleigh hit one of them, Horatio hit one, and so did Eric. One was left, and he was determined to shoot one of them. He began to stealthily sneak towards them, and then stopped shooting. Horatio and Eric cautiously stood up and began walking towards the Hummers. Calleigh looked around, her face in a grimace, her breathing shallow and her face deathly pale. She looked around and saw the guy aim his gun at Horatio and Eric.

"Horatio! Eric! Look out!" She screamed.

She aimed her gun at the man aiming at Horatio and Eric, and managed to hit him while Horatio and Eric spun around, bringing their guns up as they spun. Eric took his pulse while Horatio double checked to make sure that there was no one else. He holstered his gun and then jogged over to the Hummer. He saw Alexx working at Calleigh's arm while Calleigh was sitting on the ground, one knee pulled up, her left arm resting on it and her right arm being worked on. Her head was leaning against the Hummer, her color pale and a light sheen of sweat covering her face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. Horatio, slight panic in his eyes, knelt down next to Calleigh and said quietly,

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Calleigh opened her eyes and attempted to smile at Horatio, saying,

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Like hell you are," Alexx muttered, and yelled,

"Eric, get me a bus NOW!"

"Hang on, sweetheart, you gonna be okay," Horatio said, taking her left hand in his right. She nodded, and took deep breaths. As Eric ran over, he said,

"Hey, you gonna be okay, Calleigh?"

"She won't unless that danged bus gets here!" Alexx yelled to no one in paticular, and that alerted both Eric and Horatio to how serious Calleigh's injury was. Suddenly, Calleigh's breathing was constricted. She squeezed Horatio's hand and choked out,

"Can't, breath," Alexx leapt to her feet and waved for the ambulence, as Horatio cradled Calleigh in his arms, repeating,

"Sweetheart, stay with me, I'm so sorry, Calleigh, but stay with me, please,"

The bus roared up and loaded Calleigh up, and Alexx hopped in beside her. Horatio watched as the ambulence took Calleigh away, and took his heart with them.

All he could do was pray that God wouldn't take someone else away from him, he just couldn't handle it if he lost someone he loved to his problems, his mistakes. It just couldn't happen again. It wasn't fair.

--

Hope you liked, used to be two chapters, but I combined them together and got this one! REVIEW TIME!!!


	5. He Knows Something

Chapter 6 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

Horatio closed his eyes against the rush of pain the hit him, and he shoved it to the back of his mind, numbing it for as long as he could. He and Eric called Ryan, Natalia and Frank to let them know what had happened, and they promised Horatio and Eric that they would be there as soon as they could. He barely noticed when the three of them rushed in, and then they all stood there, waiting for the doctor to come out. When he finally did, the surrounded him and Alexx demanded,

"How is she?"

"Ms. Duquesne made it through surgery, which is a plus."

"And?"

"Well, I'm afraid that she's slipped into a coma, I'm sorry,"

The doctor left, and Horatio leaned back against the wall, reeling from the blow he had just been dealt. He barely heard the others talking, and then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Alexx.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She asked, concern evident in her eyes and voice, and Horatio tried to smile and said,

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I'll be better when Calleigh wakes up,"

Alexx smiled and walked away.

"And when I have her safe in my arms again,"

Horatio whispered, and let memories flood his mind, numbing the pain again. He kept thinking that if he had known that the last time he had held her might have been the last time, he would have held her and never let go, keeping her safe in his arms.

Later, the others slowly drifted out, until only Alexx, Eric, Horatio and Natalia remained. They set up a schedule so that there would always be someone there, waiting for news about Calleigh. Horatio said quietly, in that firm voice,

"I'm first,"

"Horatio, you're tired,"

Alexx said soothingly, and Eric added,

"And we've been through hell, so I think Natalia should go first,"

Natalia nodded, and said softly,

"Calleigh was one of the only ones who stuck with me when I was, well, the mole, I feel like I owe her this, please, Horatio,"

Horatio looked at her and nodded, but said,

"I'm your first and immediate call, no matter what, all right?"

"Yes, that's fine, as soon as the doctor walks towards me I'll call you, promise,"

He nodded and left with Alexx and Eric.

When Horatio went home, he immediately got to work on sorting through all the information he had in his head about the whole situation. He knew who was behind the attack on Calleigh and the team, but he just didn't know HOW that person had known that he and Calleigh were together.

Then, when he was sorting through a bunch of pictures, he found one in where Horatio was watching Calleigh fire a gun in the range, the look of love unmistakable in his eyes. He found it in a certain file that he had acquired with a search warrant. In an instant he knew. He knew how the whole thing had come about. How Calleigh was in a coma, on the verge of dying.

--

A few weeks have passed since Horatio had his big discovery, and he had not shared it with anyone. Truth be told, he wasn't sure himself what the whole thing meant.

Then, one day, he realized that Calleigh was still in danger, that the person after him would surely send someone to kill Calleigh.

When that dreaded thought crossed Horatio's mind, he immediately jumped up and dashed over to the hospital. As he dashed to Calleigh's room, Natalia jumped up to meet him, saying,

"What's up, Horatio?"

He waved her aside and ran to Calleigh's bedroom, stalking up to the door where he saw three men in there. He took a deep breath and drew his gun.

Silently he crept into the room and saw the gleam of a syringe. He raised the gun to shoot when he heard a shot, but not from his gun, or from behind him. He looked bewildered as one of them men dropped. The other two swore and the one with the syringe swung it towards Calleigh but another shot rang out and he dropped too. Horatio came to his senses and shot the third man, who was raising a gun to Calleigh, and then when he dropped, Horatio had a clear view of Calleigh's bed.

There sat Calleigh, her eyes wide and bright, a gun in her hand, standing up. She lowered her gun and sighed. She rolled her head on her neck and stretched, muttering,

"I have been in that position for too long!"

Her gown dropped, but she had shorts and a tank top on underneath it. She then looked over and saw Horatio. He was staring at her unbelieving, and she smiled and said,

"Hey Handsome,"

"Hi,"

He managed, and Calleigh laughed. She holstered her gun and took the pulse of the three guys.

"They're alive; pulses are strong, just unconscious. My gun's got plastic bullets, and your bullet just grazed his stomach. They'll be okay,"

She pronounced, and looked up to see Horatio still staring at her. She sighed and said,

"You want me to explain?"

He thought about it, and said quietly,

"No, tell me later,"

He crossed the room in two seconds and wrapped her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed hard. He buried his face in her shoulder and whispered,

"I, I thought, I thought I could've have lost you,"

--

Aw, how sweet! Please review! Next chapter'll be up soon, if you review!!!


	6. Coming Home, Finally

Chapter 7!!! Please enjoy!!!

A few weeks have passed since Horatio had his big discovery, and he had not shared it with anyone. Truth be told, he wasn't sure himself what the whole thing meant.

Then, one day, he realized that Calleigh was still in danger, that the person after him would surely send someone to kill Calleigh.

When that dreaded thought crossed Horatio's mind, he immediately jumped up and dashed over to the hospital. As he dashed to Calleigh's room, Natalia jumped up to meet him, saying,

"What's up, Horatio?"

He waved her aside and ran to Calleigh's bedroom, stalking up to the door where he saw three men in there. He took a deep breath and drew his gun.

Silently he crept into the room and saw the gleam of a syringe.

"I'll never willingly leave you, Horatio," She murmured and drew back, putting her hands on his face and saying fiercely,

"Never,"

He smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers. They reluctantly pulled apart as they heard nurses and doctor rushing their way. They two stayed long enough to give their statements and answer all the questions from Alexx, Natalia, Ryan, Eric and Frank. Then, Horatio saw the weariness in Calleigh's eyes and said quickly,

"Guys, I think I had better take Calleigh home, she looks exhausted,"

"No, Horatio, I can drive myself," Calleigh protested weakly, but Horatio just shook his head and said a quiet goodbye to everyone while he walked with her away. When they got home, Calleigh walked in by herself.

When they got inside, she looked at him and grinned mischievously, saying,

"I'm a good actress, aren't I?"

"The very best," He murmured, knowing that the weariness had all been an act, Calleigh just wanted to get home.

"So, I explain, you explain, all right?" Calleigh said, making him a deal.

He considered it for a moment.

"All right, but it can wait until morning." He conceded.

Calleigh looked at him with concerned eyes, reading him perfectly, no matter how hard he struggled to hide his emotions. The emotional roller coaster he had been on the past few days was finally taking its toll, and Calleigh could see that.

She wordlessly took his hand and led him to the bedroom, where she pushed him onto the bed and snuggled up next to him, placing her head in the small place between his head and shoulder.

His arms tightened around her, and her arms circled his waist, hugging him to her. She eased her head back a little, and put her forehead to his. She kept her eyes open, on his, while she stroked her left hand through his hair, saying quietly,

"I'm here, Horatio, I'm not going anywhere, I never left you, I never will, never again, never again without warning, I promise,"

"Don't, don't promises break too easily?" He questioned softly, willing himself to not give into his near despair.

"Well, as I've heard, that depends on who makes them,"

Calleigh said soothingly, and Horatio had to smile. A tear slid down his cheek and she kissed it away, hugging him tightly to her, murmuring,

"Its okay, Horatio, it's okay,"

That was his undoing. He began to quietly sob, no tears, but the release felt wonderful. He just poured out all of his despair and hopelessness and everything else, and Calleigh absorbed it all and just kept whispering soothing words to him, still holding him tightly, and not letting go, not even when his deep, even breathing told her that he was asleep.

Her last conscious thought was,

"_I am going to personally KILL Judge Rather for what he's doing to Horatio; I swear I'm going to,"_

She didn't know that the Judge had it out for her too; all she knew was what some FBI agents told her, that the Judge was being investigated by the FBI, and that the Judge had it in for Horatio, since he kept pursuing that case. She would find out soon enough, however.

--

In the morning, Calleigh awoke first and tenderly stroked Horatio's face for a few moments, watching him sleep. Then, she carefully rolled out of bed and grabbed her cell, calling herself and Horatio off for the day. She was surprised to know that she was already off, but knew that that was the work of the team, especially Alexx.

Then, she started breakfast, fixing an omelet for her, and an omelet for him. She had just slid them onto a plate when she heard Horatio behind her. She smiled and turned around, to find herself enveloped in his arms. She hugged him tightly, and he whispered against her hair,

"Thank you for last night, Calleigh, I needed that,"

"I could tell," She said softly.

She eased back a little and gently pressed her lips to his, saying,

"Morning, Handsome,"

He smiled and they sat down to breakfast. When they finished, they went back in the bedroom, and Calleigh propped herself up on her elbow and said,

"Well, who's first?"

"Ah, well, you,"

"Knew you were going to say that," She muttered, and he smiled broadly.

"Fine, fine," She said, and he opened his arms for her, which she gladly settled into, and began tracing patterns on his chest while she talked.

Not sure what exactly happened, so the next chapter will be a few days until it's up. Maybe I'll type faster if you review!!! Thanks for reading!!


	7. Explaining Time

*Chapter 9 is up!!! Enjoy!!!

--

"Well, I wasn't as bad as the doctor made me to be. A couple FBI agents, don't remember their names, had me stay 'in a coma' to wait and see if the Judge would send someone, or if he would just come in himself."

"How did they know?"

"They didn't know anything. They were just investigating the Judge, and suspected that he was behind this. They seriously doubted that he would come in himself, and I have to say I agreed with them."

"So, basically, they used you as bait?!"

Horatio growled, and Calleigh hugged him soothingly and said,

"I agreed, Horatio, I had my gun. Anyways, I was waiting, and waiting, and finally, today, something happened."

"Yeah, that was something all right,"

He said under his breath, and she laughed, music to his ears.

"Well, your turn!" She said, grinning, and he sighed dramatically.

"Well, I was going through the Judge's file that I had found in his office in a locked drawer, and found out that it was all on me. I figured out that he was, going after me, and then I found a picture that nearly stopped my heart, I swear,"

"What was it?"

"Hang on a second," He said, got out of bed and went to his study.

He was taking a while, so she called,

"Hurry up! I'm getting cold, here,"

She heard his laughter from down the hall and smiled herself. Finally, he padded into view and hopped back in bed, handing a picture to her. It was that same picture that he had found earlier, with her firing a gun at the range and him watching her. When she saw it, she smiled as her heart swelled for the briefest second.

"See, that's when I knew," He whispered, his head nestled next to Calleigh's.

"Knew what?"

"Knew that he was after you to hurt me."

"So, I'm in danger for being involved with you?" She said slowly.

He cringed inwardly, preparing himself for what he feared would happen next, and nodded slowly. He closed his eyes, prepared for her to jump up and leave him, not wanting to risk her life to be with him. He knew she would dump him when she found out.

He braced himself for the inevitable. Calleigh sensed what he was waiting for, and she abruptly eased back from him and then smacked him lightly upside the head. His eyes snapped open and he looked at her, his eyes framing his question.

"Horatio Caine! I cannot BELIEVE you! Are you that much of an idiot?"

"Um, maybe," He said, not following the conversation.

"How many times do I have to show you that I am in love with YOU, and will NOT leave you just because some danged Judge wants both of us dead. That's not any of my concern. The least he can do is kill me."

"Isn't that bad enough? What else can someone do to you that's worse?"

"You."

"Me? Why?"

"You can leave me." She said simply, and he gaped at her.

"That's not worse than…"

"Yes it is! I cannot live without you, Horatio; get that through your stubborn head!"

"Um, oh," Horatio said, still trying to process the whole thing.

Finally, he got it, and said,

"Still, Calleigh,"

"No stills! I want to be with YOU, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," He said quietly, knowing that he wasn't going to win that argument.

"Good," She said softly, and leaned in, kissing him softly.

He kissed her back, and then eased back and said,

"I love you too, Calleigh,"

She was speechless for a moment, and then grinned and said,

"Good, 'cause I love you more,"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"All right, I'm not getting into this argument right now." He said chuckling, and then held out his arms and said,

"C'mere."

She lay down next to him and snuggled up next to him, while he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, pressing his lips to her head and smelling her strawberry shampoo. They both lay there, holding each other and breathing for a long while.

Suddenly, Calleigh smelt something weird. She kept sniffing the air, trying to place it. She had smelt it before, but couldn't quite place it. It had a sickly sweet smell to it, and Calleigh had a bad feeling that it was not a good smell. Suddenly, with a jolt, she realized that someone was trying to poison them, the smell was a toxic gas! She sat bolt upright in bed, Horatio's arms sliding limply off of her. She struggled to get out of bed, and tried in vain to rouse Horatio. He was already unconscious, so Calleigh grabbed her gun, phone and badge and began to try and drag him out. She got to the living room when she felt her muscles give out on her. She slumped to the ground, trying to push Horatio out and crawl out herself.

It was futile. She was almost unconscious herself. She tried to keep her eyes open, but her lids felt like they had concrete on them, and they just kept closing, no matter how hard she tried. Finally, she just gave up and managed to crawl next to Horatio and bury her face his his chest.

"Horatio," She whispered, trying to accept her coming death.

--

Now, that was a better ending huh???? Well, review and tell me what you think. Oh, and thanks for reading!!!


	8. Attempt On Their Lives

*Chapter 10!!! ENJOY!!!

"_No, this isn't going to be the end. No, I refuse to die! And I'm sure as hell not going to let Horatio die! No way! Now get UP Duquesne! NOW!"_

Calleigh thought, and then forced her sleepy eyes open. She stood up, grasped Horatio by the arms and proceeded to drag him out. It was slow progress, and she had stumbled and fell quiet a few times. She finally made it out of the house, and collapsed on the grass next to Horatio.

After taking a few clean-air breaths, she took out her cell and dialed for help. Her head fell backwards at her effort, while her fingers frantically looked for a pulse in Horatio's throat. She couldn't find one, and the terror the seized her gave her the strength to get up and begin frantic CPR on Horatio.

She could hear the sirens in the background, and kept going, until finally someone tried to pull her off of him.

"No!" She yelled out, and kept going.

"Ma'am, we can't help him, he's gone,"

"No! He. Is. Not. GONE!" She yelled out, tears running down her cheeks.

She persevered, and kept going. And going. And going. And going.

Finally, to the amazement of everyone standing around them, a pulse began to beat in Horatio's throat.

"Thank God," She said, throwing herself over him, trying not to cry.

She felt hands take her away from him, but she didn't care, he was going to be all right, and that's all that mattered at that point.

A few hours later, she awoke in a bright white room, and saw a dark skinned woman sitting next to her.

"Alexx?" She asked in a cracked voice.

"Calleigh, oh sweetheart, we were so worried,"

"Is, is Horatio okay?"

"He is fine, honey, thanks to you,"

"No, Alexx, really,"

"Shut up Calleigh," Alexx said simply, and Calleigh fell silent.

"You can leave in another hour,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the gas was easily taken out of your system,"

"Where's Horatio?"

"He's already been released, but he's not allowed in your wing, they don't want him around anyone with toxic gas, just to be safe. He's going insane in the waiting room,"

At this Calleigh grinned, and then fell back asleep. When she awoke an hour later, she was being released. Amazingly, she felt completely fine. She changed into her clothes, and holstered her gun, just to be safe.

Suddenly, she got the feeling of someone watching her. And she knew it wasn't anyone good.

--

Meanwhile, Horatio had been released and had just gotten dressed and slipped his Glock into his holster that hung on his belt. He interrogated the doctor on Calleigh's condition, and found out that she was being released as well, but he wasn't allowed to see her, for some stupid, unreasonable reason. So, there Horatio stood, in the waiting room nearly going crazy with worry for Calleigh.

Soon he began to pace, and was praying for Calleigh to appear at the end of the hallway and walk towards him with that smile of hers and the sunlight gleaming in her blonde hair. Then, his cell signaled that he had a text.

--

Calleigh just went about her business, but subtly took out her cell and texted Horatio, saying,

"Sum 1 in my rm. Hurry. Cal"

She quickly sent it, and then thought out loud,

"You know, maybe I won't, I'll just put my gun away, don't wanna scare the… oh my God, I'm talking to myself again. I'm such an idiot!"

She unholstered her gun, and then suddenly she whipped around, bringing it up to eye level and saw the Judge standing there, a triumphant look on his face, a gun in his hand, and a button in his other hand. Calleigh eyed him, and said,

"Your Honor, I would advise you to put the gun down."

"I don't think so,"

Then, his eyes narrowed and Calleigh knew Horatio had walked in behind her. She stole a quick glance over her shoulder and sure enough, he was stalking towards the Judge, gun pointing at him. She allowed herself one quick smile before turning her attention to the Judge.

"I would take her advice, Your Honor," Horatio added, stepping in front of Calleigh, attempting to shield her.

"Aw, how romantic, shielding your girlfriend,"

The Judge taunted, and then launched into a tirade about how bad Horatio was, how he couldn't even protect the ones he loves, and how he couldn't protect the city and all that. Calleigh noticed how Horatio tensed, and knew that it was getting to him. She braced herself, and in a lightning-fast move she stepped in front of Horatio, leveling her gun with the Judge's.

"Don't you dare talk about Horatio that way, he is better than anyone, certainly better than you,"

She snarled, her voice shaking with fury. Horatio tried to push her aside but she said, her voice still full of anger,

"Don't even try, Horatio,"

He conceded and then Calleigh and the Judge stood off for a moment. Then, she suddenly launched herself at him, as a gun shot rang out.

"No!" Horatio cried out as the two fell to the ground, struggling. Apparently the bullet had been from the Judge's gun, but Calleigh had forced the gun to aim towards the ceiling, making the bullet go in the ceiling.

Horatio jumped on top of them and tried to pull the Judge off of Calleigh, but he punched Horatio in the mouth, sending him flying, and making Horatio's gun go flying as well. Calleigh saw red and kept fighting, and then finally leapt off of him, triumphantly holding his gun in her hand. Then, her gaze strayed to the Judge, and saw him holding up that button.

She froze; it was the button to a bomb.

--

Dun dun dun!!! Please review, I'll write faster if you do!! Thanks for reading!!


	9. No! Oh My God! NO!

Chapter 9!!! Enjoy!!! (This is kinda short, and I apologize!) (More like really, really short. My sincere apologies, but I seriously couldn't think of what else to add. Used to be a lot shorter, but then I added some stuff, but still it isn't long enough to suit me! Bah! Well, I guess an author is never satisfied with their work. *sighs* ENJOY!!!

--

Calleigh froze like a deer caught in headlights, and swallowed hard, her mind whirrling, trying to figure out a way to get out of there without blowing the hospital, Horatio and herself to hell and back. Horatio stood next to her, knowing that it was a bomb button that would blow them all to pieces. His hand reached for Calleigh's automatically, and she grabbed onto his hand and squeezed hard, conveying to him that she loved him. He squeezed back, telling her the same thing with his hand.

The Judge grinned evilly and beckoned to Calleigh, knowing that he had nothing to lose. She squeezed Horatio's hand once more and slowly walked to the Judge's side. He grabbed her by the hair and cackled when she winced.

Horatio saw red, but one pleading look from Calleigh buried his anger and kept him from leaping on the Judge.

He kept looking at the Judge, and just kept praying that Calleigh would be okay.

The Judge decided to get some more ribbing on Horatio, and Calleigh literally saw red, once again. She bit her lip in anger, trying to figure out a way, not to get outta there, but to beat the crap outta the Judge. A few minutes passed, with Horatio aiming his gun at the Judge, trying to find a spot that he could hit and not hit Calleigh. Just then, Calleigh pretended to faint. Horatio and the Judge thought that it was for real, and Horatio started to go for her, but the Judge said,

"Oh no you don't, I'll get her,"

Horatio stayed back, but kept his gun on the Judge, and the Judge slid the curtains shut, blocking Horatio's view of the Judge and, most importantly, Calleigh. He called,

"Move the curtain and your girlfried is dead, Caine, you hear me? Dead!" Horatio heard him all right, and gripped his gun tighter, moving closer and closer, slowly.

A few agonizing moments passed and then Horatio heard a struggle. He leapt forward, yanking the curtains back and saw Calleigh struggling with the Judge on the ground.

He pounced in and grabbed the button from the Judge's hand just as the Judge kicked his gun out of his hand. Horatio tossed the button away, and then looked for his own gun, so he could possibly help Calleigh. He spotted it, grabbed it and made sure it was ready, loaded and the safety undone. Then, he turned and saw Calleigh stand up, smiling at him, the Judge on the ground, supposedly out cold.

He began to walk towards her when she looked over her shoulder at the Judge and spotted the Judge grabbing a gun and aiming it at Horatio.

"Horatio, no!" She cried out, spinning around and launching herself in front of Horatio.

A single shot rang out, and that piercing sound had the Judge cackling evilly and had Horatio shouting,

"No! Calleigh! Oh my God, NO!"

He watched helplessly as her lifeless body tumbled to the ground, taking his heart with it.

--

Now THAT was the best ending I've had so far!!! Only one more chapter to go, people!!! This one's kinda short, I know, but I had to end it like that, and I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. Please, please, please review!!! Oh, and thanks so much for reading!!!


	10. It's Finally Over

Chapter 10 is up!!! FINAL CHAPTER!!! Enjoy!!!

--

As Horatio watched his angel fall to the ground, his heart shattered into a million pieces, all of the vibrating with anger that he had yet to feel. All he could feel was despair and hurt that came with the loss of a loved one by the hand of another. He knew that the hurt was going to be betrayed in his eyes, and yet he didn't pull out his sunglasses to hide his eyes, like he normally did. He just didn't care. All he cared about was Calleigh, the fallen angel, the fallen hero. His hero, his angel. He blinked back his tears, knowing that he couldn't afford to fall apart in front of all of the officers that slowly swarmed the room, going in slow motion, or so it seemed. Horatio didn't even care about that. His attention was focused on the blonde haired southern belle that lay on the ground right in front of her. He had seen the bullet pierce where her heart was, there was no way that she could be alive. Horatio heard the team file in behind him, and heard the gasps from all of them and then heard the quiet sobs of Natalia. He knew that the team would be hurting as much as him, and that brought him sharply back to the reality that included everyone else, not just him, his fallen angel and his pain. There were others there, others that loved Calleigh too, others that were almost just as hurt as he was. As he heard someone approaching him, all he could think was_, am I destined to be alone? Will everyone I love be taken away from me? All I ever wanted was someone to love, to love me back, and then they get taken away from me. It's not fair, not fair to them. Not at all._ Horatio took a deep breath, prepared to keep the telltale hurt and pain out of his voice when he was expected to speak.

Horatio felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it to be Alexx, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Horatio,"

"Yeah, me too, Alexx, she saved me,"

He said quietly, and turned to the team who all had miserable expressions on their faces. He watched them, as their faces turned from misery to disbelief to happy. He was completely bewildered, and then Alexx grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around to face front.

--

There was a very much alive Calleigh Duquesne standing up and gingerly pressing a hand to her chest where the bullet had hit. She reached into her tank top and pulled out a bullet, placing it in an evidence bag.

She faced Horatio and half-smiled, saying,

"Thank God for Kevlar, huh Horatio?"

He could only nod, trying to keep his emotions in check. She smiled at him and then they both gave their statements, and headed home.

When they got inside, Calleigh turned to Horatio, opening her mouth, but Horatio couldn't take it any longer. He crushed her to him, his strong arms holding her securely to him.

She clung to him, holding him as tightly as she possible could. Then, he eased back and she could see the fire in his eyes from almost losing her. She lifted her lips to his and he captured them in a searing kiss. Knowing that he needed it, she kissed him back with as much fire as she possible could.

When they finally resurfaced, Horatio buried his head in her hair and murmured,

"I, I thought I had lost you, Calleigh, and it was the most, horrible feeling, ever,"

"Shhh, you didn't lose me, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," He countered, and she looked at him puzzled.

"For what?"

"For pulling me out of your house, for keeping CPR on me when the medics were going to call it, and for jumping in front of a bullet for me,"

"Well, you are so very welcome, Handsome, but you know why I did it," She said quietly, and laid her brow on his.

"No, why?"

"You don't know?"

"No clue,"

"'Cause I love you so much,"

"I love you too, Calleigh," He whispered and she pressed her lips to his.

"So it's over," Calleigh mused.

"Yeah, it's finally over, Calleigh," Horatio agreed, and then added with fire and passion burning in his voice,

"And I promise, I will never let anyone hurt you ever, ever again, including that SOB. I promise." She looked into his eyes and saw the fire burning in them. She smiled and lifted a hand to his cheek, whispering,

"I know."

They pressed their lips together one more time, promising to never leave each other.

The End

--

Well, that's the end, and there isn't any more!!! Well, for this story at least. I hope you liked it, and you know what to do! Click on the little button, ya know ya wanna!!! Well, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
